Button Belle
by LightningScythe23
Summary: Button Mash is starting a new school year and will try everything he can to win Sweetie Belle's heart.
1. The New School Year

In the town of ponyville, little fillies and colts were heading back to school after a long summer break. Other than the rest of the ponies, Button Mash was excited for school. The reason Button Mash was excited was because he could see his crush again, Sweetie Belle. All Button Mash could think about over the summer was Sweetie Belle, and video games...

Button Mash got up at his normal wake-up time and got ready for school. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his mother to come out with breakfast.  
" My, my Button Mash, you look awfully excited for school.", said Button's mom. "Of course I am mom. I finally get to see my friends after all this time.", said Button.  
" Well alright then. Here you go Button, scrambled eggs. Your faveroite!". Button got excited even more when he saw the scrambled eggs and he chowed them down in an instant. " Alright Button, I got your bag packed for you. It's waiting at the door.". "Thanks mom. I'll see you later. Love you!", said Button. " Love you, too!", said Button's mom. Button then went off to school.

As soon as he got to school he was greeted quickly by his best friend, Lightning Scythe. Lightning Scythe is 12 years old and has a cutie mark. Though Lightning Scythe is 4 years older than Button, Lightning was still Button's best friend. " Hay Button! Long time no see.", said Lightning. " Hi Lightning! It's great to see you again.", said Button. " You, too. So, are you joining the football team this year? You know you're allowed to join now,". "I don't know, maybe.", said Button. "I overheard that Sweetie Belle was going to join the cheerleaders.". As soon as Button heard that he sprinted towards the sign up for football. " Wow, I've seen you run fast but not THAT fast.", said Lightning. Button's cheeks grew red of embarassment. " It's okay, bro. Colts at your age should be in love with someone already.", said Lightning. Before Button was able to speak, the bell rang. " Well, see you at football practice.", said Lightning as he left. " Yup.", said Button as he headed off to class.

After two long class periods, Button headed off to the field for football practice. When he got there, he saw Sweetie Belle and went to talk to the unicorn.  
"Hi, Sweetie Belle.", said Button. "Hey, Button! Great to see you again. I didn't know you were trying out for football.", said Sweetie. "Yea, well since I'm at age, I felt like giving it a try.". "Well, I'll be rooting for you!", said Sweetie. Button blushed and replied, "O-O-Okay, cool. Thanks for the support.". Button Walked to the team and started to get bullied by three colts the same age as him. "Ha, looks like shorty is going to try out.", said one. Another one said, "Ha! I bet you won't even last one week!". The third one said, "You might as well give up while you still have the chance.". Just as Lightning Scythe camend said, " Is there a problem here little ones?". The three gulped and said, "No. We were just, um, giving Button support!". " Likley story, now get back with the team!". The three ran to the team as fast as possible. "Thanks Lightning. I didn't know what to do without you.", said Button. "No problem. Now, let's get to the team. Coach needs to always test the abilities of the players and pick what position to play.", said Lightning. "Alright.", Button says nervously as he and Lightning head for the team.

"Alright then players, It's time to test your abilities. First, we test speed. Then, we test strength. Next, is throwing. And last, is catching. Clear?", said Coach Brute. "Clear!", said all of the players. "Good! Now, to test speed we will run back and forth down the field. If you can not finish, you will be kicked out of football. Clear?". "Clear!", said the players. "Then get out there!". All of the players ran quickly. After the 8th run, Button got tired but wouldn't give up. He knew that if he made 1st, Sweetie Belle would notice his talents. When the last run was finished, Button and the rest of the players got back in a line up. Lightning gave Button a nod for the speed. "Great job out there! I liked your spirit out there kid. What's your name?", said Brute. "Button Mash, sir!", said Button. "Button Mash, huh. Well, I saw your spirit out there. I think you'll be great out in a real game.". Button felt a great wash of pride after the coach's comment. " Great run. But, some of you need to practice on your speed. Now, give me 100 jumping jacks!". Practices kept on going, but Button never gave up as he wanted to impress Sweetie Belle.

"Nice to see you all again. Now for this week we test strength.", said Brute," How are we going to do this you ask? Well, all I need you to do is pick a partner. Then, with that partner, you both will tackle each other. Try your best players. Now, choose!". Button couldn't go with Lightning or else he would get really hurt. He found a colt at about his size. The coach blew the whistle for the tackle each time. Button saw Lightning hit somepony real hard but got him back up so he could move along. Now it was Button's time to tackle. The coach blew the whistle and Button tackled the other pony as hard as he could and knocked down the pony.  
Lightning gave a surprised look at Button after the tackle. Button looked over at Sweetie Belle as Sweetie was jumping up and down impressed with Button's tackle. There were more practices to build strength up and tackle harder.

After school one day, Button asked Sweetie Belle on a date. With excitement Sweetie Belle said yes and even sang a cheer. " Great! I can pick you up at 5:00.",  
said Button. "Sounds great! See you then.", said Sweetie Belle. Button rushed home and told his mother the news. " Well, that's exciting dear! I hope you have a great time with Sweetie Belle.", said Button's mom. " Sweetie Belle, I can't belive that a colt asked you out. What a darling.", said Rarity. "Yea, so can you help me dress for the date.", said Sweetie Belle. "Why of course I'll help you dress! First date's are very important so I'll dress you very well.". "Thanks sis'!". 


	2. First Date

Button grabbed the tuxedo he kept in his closet in case for such an occasion and combed his hair. "Hey mom, how do I look?", said Button. "Oh, you look dashing. 


End file.
